Biofilm formation may be a factor in the pathogenesis of chronic otitis media with effusion, see Post, J. C., “Direct evidence of bacterial biofilms in otitis media”, Laryngoscope 111(12):2083-94 (2001), Ehrlich et al., “Mucosal Biofilm Formation on Middle-Ear Mucosa in the Chinchilla Model of Otitis Media”, JAMA 287(13):1710-15 (2002) and Fergie, N et al., “Is otitis media with effusion a biofilm infection?”, Clin Otolaryngol Allied Sci. 29(1):38-46 (2004). Biofilms form when bacteria interact with a surface to form polymeric films (sometimes referred to as exopolysaccharide or extracellular polysaccharide polymers) that coat the surface and provide a living colony for further bacterial proliferation. Bacteria lodged in biofilms are much more difficult to remove or kill than bacteria in a plaktonic (suspended) state, and are extremely resistant to many antibiotics and biocides.